


BB-8 Is A Good Bro (Poe Dameron x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: Poe has a hard time sleeping after the events of TFA, so the reader steps in to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make the warning Graphic Violence just bc of like.... one paragraph sooo that. ANYWAY  
> Guess who gives zero fuuuuucks todaaaaayyy   
> It me I give zero fucks today  
> I wanted fluff and my followers on tumblr wanted Poe and so here we are  
> My neck hurts goodbye

There was no point in even trying to fight it anymore. Nothing was working, and everything else was making it worse. From the late-night stragglers in the hallway to the building settling, every sound was deafening. Even the sound of his own breathing was beginning to drive him to insanity.

Poe could not sleep, for the third week in a row.

That was how long it had been since returning from the defeat of the Starkiller Base. Three weeks that were dragging on and on. Three weeks of nothing but sleepless nights and the inability to work. “Take time off” everyone had said, “You’re a hero, take time for yourself!”

He wished he’d never agreed. He didn’t even try to protest, not even a little. Poe had been busting his ass for so long, he was more than okay with spending time off the clock. Maybe read those books he’d been neglecting, work on BB-8′s programming a little, or spend time with Finn and Rey, even. All of which he’d done, and enjoyed doing, in the first four days. Everything past that point was insufferable.

With a sigh Poe pushed his covers off of his legs and sat up straight. His room was dark, cold, and empty, just as it had always been. Nothing had changed about his sleeping habits, so that wasn’t a contributing factor to his insomnia.  
He sat and wondered to himself, trying to figure out just what was wrong. His brain was mush and nothing he was thinking was even making any sense, so he gave that up pretty quick.

The shadow of footsteps passing in front of his door caught his eye and he set his jaw in frustration. If he had to listen to one more person walk in front of his door one more time, he was going to strangle himself.

Deciding to take his annoyance out on the poor soul, Poe got up and prepared to have words with whoever was disturbing him. He didn’t even bother waiting until his door was all the way open, he was cursing up and down before he had even set foot out of bed. Once in the hallway he carried on, damning the peace-breaker to a grisly demise on Mustafar, not bothering to really noticed who it was. Whoever it was, they were getting a piece of his sleep-deprived mind, that was for sure.

That person just happened to be you, unfortunately.

“I didn’t know you had such a colorful vocabulary, Commander,” you said, staring at Poe with raised eyebrows. Your arms were full of papers and folders alike, all slipping very, very slowly from your grasp.

“Y/N,” Poe said, stopping in the middle of another obscenity and meeting your gaze. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

“Don’t worry, you’d be doing me a favor by hanging my guts from your X-Wing,” you chuckled, “Lots of work to go around since the attack on the First Order. I really wouldn’t mind being eviscerated right about now.”

“I’m so, so sorry. May I?” he asked, gesturing to the mass of paperwork in your arms.

“Be my guest,” you shrugged, handing him half of the documents as best you could without dropping them. “Follow me, Captain foul-mouth.”

Poe followed you through the winding hallways, relishing in how quiet it was, aside from your footsteps. For the first time in weeks, he actually felt tired. The one time he decides to do something, he suddenly can’t stay awake. Typical.

“So is there a reason why you want me to burn in a volcano, or..?” you asked, trailing off.

“I really am sorry about that,” Poe sighed, “I was having a hard time sleeping, people kept walking past my door… I guess you were just the last straw.”

“Well, at least now I know how you really feel,” you said, winking at him playfully.  
Even though he knew you were joking around, the gesture still made him blush.

The truth was, he felt the exact opposite about you than what he’d said earlier. He‘d been extremely fond of you ever since the day he met you, and not just because of your appearance, though it was a plus. When the two of you were officially introduced, BB-8 took it upon himself to roll between your feet, knocking you into Poe. You fell on top of Poe, both of you hitting the ground hard.

Anyone else would have been either furious or embarrassed, but not you. Instead, you were hysterical, laughing so hard that no sound would come out after a while. “I guess that’s one way to say hello,” you’d giggled, still lingering on top of him. Poe found it impossible not to join in your laughter, and even thanked BB-8 later that day. From then on, he was absolutely crazy about you.

Poe followed you into a side room right of the hallway, smiling as you flipped the light switch with your shoulder. You set your papers down on a table and huffed, moving your hair out of your face.

“You can set those down over there,” you said to Poe, gesturing with your head to a desk against the opposite wall. He did as you asked and placed the files on the desk, and began to read one of the papers on top of the stack. His mind was hazy with lack of sleep, but he could still make out the words “Black Leader leading the squadrons” and “thermal oscillator.”

Memories of that day burned on the edges of his mind, and suddenly he didn’t feel tired anymore.

“I really shouldn’t let you read those,” you said, coming to stand next to him. “But I don’t think it matters. You were there, not much to hide from you.”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice gravelly. Poe wasn’t paying you full attention, he was a little busy trying to block out the sounds of explosions in his head.

You watched him for a while, reading his expression and realizing what was going on.

“Is this why you can’t sleep?” you asked softy.

“I think so,” he replied, “I haven’t been able to sleep for weeks, but I couldn’t figure out why. I guess this explains it.”

“Hm,” you said, “Have you tried sleeping… not in your bed?”

“Where else would I sleep? My X-Wing?” he scoffed.

“I mean, that’s a good start,” you chuckled, “But I meant in someone else’s bed. Have you thought about having someone with you while you sleep?”

“What difference would that make? It’s not like I’d see them while I’m sleeping.”

“No, but it might help you actually fall asleep in the first place.”

Poe pondered this for a few seconds before responding.

“I’ll try anything at this point,” he sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

You smiled and took his hand in yours. “Come on, I think we could both use some sleep.”

Poe followed you to your quarters without question, far too exhausted to think of what anyone would think if they saw the two of you. He was pleasantly surprised by how warm your room was in contrast to his own. The moment he stepped inside, his eyelids became heavy and his body felt like it was made of bricks.

“Go ahead and lie down, I need to change,” you said, slipping off your beige jacket and tossing it to the side. Poe nodded and flopped face-first into your bed, a satisfied groan following soon after. You snickered and changed out of your uniform, the material having gotten progressively uncomfortable throughout the day. Not before long you were climbing into bed next to Poe who was still face down in your sheets.

“You dead?” you asked jokingly.

“Close,” he replied, a smile in his voice.

You shifted to lay closer to him and moved the hair out of his face. “Too bad. I was really hoping to inherit BB-8.”

“Who says you would get BB-8 if I died?” Poe laughed.

“Who says I wouldn’t?” you countered with a grin. You continued raking your hands through his hair, which he was loving every second of, not that you knew it.

“Fair point,” he chuckled, opening his eyes and looking into yours. “I think I’ll leave it up to him.”

“Fine by me,” you said, “There wouldn’t even be a question, that droid adores me.”

“Yeah, well, I can promise you right now he’s not the only one,” Poe said, a bemused smile on his lips that looked oh-so-kissable suddenly.

“Really?” you asked, mirroring his smile.

“Cross my heart.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re in my bed.”

“No, really, it’s true.”

“Prove it then.”

Without missing a beat, Poe leaned forward and captured your lips in an affectionate yet lazy kiss. He took his time in moving his lips against yours as he shifted his position, moving between your legs and hovering over top of you. One of his hands intertwined with one of yours while the other was resting on your neck, just beneath your ear. Your free hand tangled itself in his locks, gently tugging at knots you’d missed before.

The way he kissed you was slow and passionate. His lips were moving away from yours by a few centimeters and pausing for a few moments, only to return with just as much if not more devotion as before. If he was trying to get his point across, he was definitely doing that.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that. It was as if the world around you had completely disappeared, leaving the two of you locked in a loving embrace. All of the stress and anger Poe had been harboring melted away at your touch like magic, much to his delight.

He pulled away completely after a few minutes, his tired eyes meeting yours.

“Believe me now?” he asked.

“I’d be stupid not to.”


End file.
